


Aigre

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bitterness, Bombs, Caring Sebastian, Cell Phones, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explosions, King - Freeform, London, Loneliness, M/M, Murder, Organized Crime, Sadness, Smile, Sniper Sebastian, Snipers, king Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim est toujours fabuleux devant les autres. Derrière son ombre, celle que côtoie Moran, il y a autre chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aigre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Cierpkość (Aigre)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788294) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim _est_ l'amertume. Aussi intelligent, fou, espiègle qu'il était... Quand bien même il cherchait quelqu'un à sa mesure, combien de sourires il affichait... Sebastian n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi isoler.  
  
Évidemment, Moran était là pour lui. Il était important, son bras droit, mais il ne pouvait pas franchir cette ligne de solitude dont Jim était accaparé.  
  
Ils restèrent parfois sur le haut d'un immeuble. Jim chipotait toujours son téléphone tandis que Sebastian exécutait sa mission. Déclencher une bombe cette fois.  
  
« Jolie explosion,  Sebbie ~ !  
-Merci Boss. »  
  
Il pouvait au moins faire sourire son Roi.


End file.
